oneshoot (kristao)
by yanu januarti
Summary: kumpulan berbagai oneshoot, drabble, dan fluffy dengan maincast Kristao (awalnya mereka adalah sepasang adik dan kakak, namun perpisahan nyatanya mampu membuat salah satunya berubah) HULY RnR
1. Chapter 1

**I'm OK**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: angst**

 **CAST : kristao**

 **DISCLAIMER : cast punya Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, tapi ide punya yanu**

 **WARNING: ini song fic garing penuh typo, tidak suka tanggung sendiri~~**

```HAPPY READING```

Tao PoV

Sudah satu jam kami seperti ini,duduk diam tanpa kata dan hanya saling menatap. Aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang tampan dan tanpa ekspresi ini sepuasnya –untuk yang terakhirnya-, ah aku pasti akan merindukan saat ini. Saat-saat aku bisa melihat wajah sempurnanya dan tatapan mata yang bagai elang miliknya, akankah kau juga merindukanku nantinya Kris ge?

author pov

" kita akhiri saja disini ge?" ucap Tao memecah keheningan

" ..." kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang datar pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir lima tahun.

" lupakan aku dan cari seorang gadis yang lebih baik dariku, seperti... yang diinginkan orang tuamu." Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir kucing itu nyatanya bagai pisau-pisau taham yang menusuk jantung pemilik suara.

" lalu kau?" dingin,, Tao bisa mendengar nada halus dan lembut untuknya kini sudah tiada, hanya kata-kata dingin dan menusuk untuknya.

" I'm ok, rasa sakit ini hanya sementara, kita akan merasa baikan setelah seminggu-dua minggu, gege...juga akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tao tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

" kau berbohong." Ucap Kris sambil menatap kedua mata tao, berusaha membaca hati tao

" bukan kah sudah kubilang, sakitnya hanya seminggu, aku akan baik-baik saja...jadi jangan menahanku atau mencariku nanti. Aku akan mencari kebahagianku sendiri." Ucap tao sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, asal bukan kedua mata Kris atau pertahannya akan benar-benar hancur.

"aku hanya menurutimu peach." Ucap lirih Kris, sambil terus memandangi sosok rapuh di depannya.

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu Tao langsung bergegas meninggalkan cafe, ia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang tanpa tau tatapan terluka dan air mata yang di berikan Kris saat ia melihat punggung kecil mantan kekasihnya itu sedikit bergetar tanda Tao sedang menangis.

Aaaaaa ini apa *jedotin kepala ketembok

Yanu sedang berusaha membangun feel buat marry jadi mian kalo ini agak fail ya hahaha

Oh betewe ini song fic dari 4minute I'm ok!

Ceritanya ini mereka putus gara-gara orang tua kris gak nerima hubungan sejenis- bukan nyinggung isu lgbt di indonesia yaaa

So...RnR?

HULI 3 3 3

See you next fiction beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	2. Chapter 2

**RATED : T**

 **GENRE: comedy? fluffy**

 **CAST : kristao**

 **DISCLAIMER : cast punya Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, tapi ide punya yanu**

 **WARNING: ini fluffy garing penuh typo karena dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, tidak suka? tanggung sendiri~~**

```HAPPY READING```

Suhu udara di Cina sedang mencapai derajat tertinggi siang ini, itu informasi yang terdengar dari sebuah radio sederhana dalam sebuah minimarket di sudut jalan. Radio yang senantiasa menemani seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki mata panda dan bibir kucing. (serius...apa dia campuran siluman?)

Zitao-pemuda itu- terus saja mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaos berwarna hijau dengan logo tempatnya bekerja, berharap jika gerakannya mampu mengumpulkan angin untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat.

Jika boleh, ia ingin berendam dalam kolam berisi air dingin atau sekedar mencelupkan kakinya kedalam sebaskom air. Dan sialnya ia masih harus bekerja di minimarket ini pada saat sedang panas-panasnya, padahal tidak akan ada orang yang berbelanja. Ughh bekerja dihari yang panas dan tidak ada pelanggan merupakan neraka mini bagi Zitao.

Tapi siapa yang tau jika ia akan melihat surga yang menyejukkan dirinya disiang ini saat seorang pelanggan memasuki minimarketnya-tempat ia bekerja maksudnya- kan?

OoO

Lagu di radio baru saja berganti saat seorang pelanggan memasuki minimarket, pemuda tinggi bersurai kecoklatan dengan kaos basah karena keringat itu melewati meja kasir yang dijaga Zitao dengan cueknya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut bercampur kagum yang dikeluarkan oleh Zitao, pelanggan itu langsung menuju lemari pendingin yang berisi berbagai macam minuman.

Zitao hanya bisa menggerutu karena pandangannya terhalang sebuah rak tinggi penuh cemilan, ia langsung mengalihkan tatapanya menuju bawah meja, dimana terdapat sebuah monitor yang menampilkan cctv.

Dari layar, Zitao bisa melihat jika pemuda berwajah tampan itu sedang menegak habis salah satu jenis minuman bersoda di depan lemari pendingin yang pintunya terbuka. Dan entah gila atau apa, Zitao langsung merasa jika suhu tubunya mendingin saat melihat adam apel dari pemuda itu bergerak naik turun( sungguh Zii, matamu sangat amat tajam) bahkan suara keras dari radio disampinya berubah menjadi lagu lembut semacam lagu klasik yang biasa diputar oleh mama-mama hamil.

Sayangnya sensasi itu harus hilang saat ia mendengar suara barang yang diletakan di hadapanya, dan saat Zitao memfokuskan pandangannya, ia melihat jika pemuda yang menjadi porosnya beberapa saat lalu sedang memandang bingung padanya. Kalau kalian menjadi Zitao, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? bersikap biasa saja seperti bertemu pelanggan yang lain?

Tapi Zitao dan otak gesernya malah memilih tindakan yang jika nanti ia pikirkan akan menjadi sangat memalukan. Mmm namun aku setuju dengan tindakanya, karena jika aku berada diposisinya maka aku akan melakukan tindakan yang sama...ya aku dan otak geserku.

OoO

" Selamat, anda mendapat promo spesial hari ini." Ucap ceria Zitao dengan senyum manis untuk menutupi rasa malunya

Ia langsung meninggalkan meja kasir untuk mengambil minuman yang sama dan ditempat yang sama dari yang diminum pemuda itu, dan setelah membuka penutupnya ia langsung meletakkan kaleng minuman itu di depan si pelanggan, sambil berucap malu-malu

" Satu soda gratis, namun harus diminum di tempat." Yang disambut oleh tawa dari pemuda tinggi di depannya.

Dan Zitao bertaruh jika suara tawa baritone itu adalah suara tawa paling seksi yang penah ia dengar, ya Zitao dan otak gesernya serta hati yang tertaut pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Jangan timpuk yanu karena fluffy ini yaa...

Salahkan iklan c****** yang muncul waktu yanu mabok jurnal internasional /edan lu yan...

Tapi sumpah itu moment iklan menginspirasi sekali...

Yanu dan otak geser yanu akibat tugas yang menumpuk

So...RnR?

HULI 3 3 3

See you next fiction beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Yanu Januarti


	3. Chapter 3

**He's MINE**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE: bromance**

 **CAST : kristao**

 **DISCLAIMER : cast punya Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, tapi ide punya yanu**

 **WARNING: ini fanfic paling kelam yang pernah yanu buat.**

```HAPPY READING```

Hari itu suasana di sebuah panti asuhan sedikit berbeda, karena ada penghuni yang baru. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sembilan tahun, anak itu pendiam dan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam sehingga banyak anak- anak yang merasa takut padanya.

" Nah kenalkan anak-anak, gege ini namanya yifan, wu yifan, mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama kita." Ucap pengurus panti yang memperkenalkan Yifan, anak pemilik tatapan tajam itu pada semua penghuni panti yang lain.

" Iya mama." Koor anak-anak serempak

"Jangan nakal pada gege ya... ajak yifan ge bermain ya... sekarang kembali bermain, mama akan segera menyiapkan makan siang, yifan main sama yang lain ya."

Wanita yang memanggil dirinya mama itu lantas mengusap kepala Yifan sayang lalu berjalan menuju dapur bersama pengurus yang lain. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga kebahagian selalu menyertai Yifan dan anak-anak asuhnya meski mereka tidak memiliki orang tua kandung.

Sementara Yifan yang ditinggal oleh ibu panti masih tetap terdiam ditempat, anak-anak yang lain langsung menuju tempat bermain mereka, sampai sebuah tangan kecil menariknya.

" A..apa gege tidak mau bermain? Mama harus memasak, ja..jadi kita tidak boleh mengganggunya." Ucap anak yang lebih kecil itu.

Yifan sendiri terkejut dengan keberanian anak itu, disaat yang lain meninggalkannya karena takut akan tatapan Yifan, bocah bersurai hitam di depannya malah mengajak bermain sambil membawa boneka panda.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Yifan

" Eh? Tao, huang zi tao, kata mama itu namaku."

" Kalau begitu tao kau harus terus bermain bersama gege, janji?" yang hanya dijawab Tao dengan anggukan kepala serta senyum polosnya. Dan dalam hati Yifan ia berjanji akan terus membuat didinya ini tersenyum.

Mereka sendiri tidak tahu jika mama panti sedang memperhatikan interaksi mereka, ia kembali untuk mengecek apakah Yifan dapat diterima dan menerima saudara-saudara barunya. Dan mama bersyukur ia memiliki Huang Zitao sebagai salah satu anak asuhnya, anak yang dulu di letakkan oleh seseorang di depan pintu panti dengan sebuah kartu berbentuk buah persik, anak yang telah dibuang orangtuanya bahkan saat umurnya baru beberapa hari.

OoO

Persaudaraan antara Yifan dan Zitao sudah begitu dekat, dimana ada Zitao maka disitu terdapat Yifan yang akan menemani dan melindunginya. Tak jarang mereka hanya bermain berdua sementara anak-anak yang lain akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yifan jika berusaha mendekati yang lebih kecil.

Bagi Zitao sendiri, Yifan adalah sosok kakak yang selalu ia minta pada Tuhan dalam setiap doanya sebelum tidur bersama anak-anak panti yang lain. Meski ia tidak bisa bebas bermain dengan penghuni panti yang lain karena Yifan yang terus-terusan memonopoli dirinya, Zitao sama sekali tidak keberatan karena hampir semua keinginannya akan dikabulkan oleh Yifan. Ya... hampir semua, hanya satu keinginan Zitao yang tidak bisa dikabulkan oleh Yifan.

Keluarga, Zitao kecilnya ingin memiliki keluarga yang berisi dirinya, Zitao, dan kedua orang tua yang menyayangi mereka, itulah permohonan kecil yang sering ia dengar dari bibir kucing milik Zitao sebelum mereka tidur.

Dan Yifan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika kesempatan bagi Zitao untuk memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya datang, maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkanya.

OoO

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Zitao yang ke delapan, sementara beberapa bulan lagi adalah adalah ulang tahun Yifan yang kesebelas. Meski tidak pernah ada perayaan ulang tahun di panti ini, mereka berdua tetap merasa bahagia.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini, sedari pagi ibu panti telah menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih bersih dan bagus dari biasanya. Awalnya Yifan mengira akan diadakan sedikit perayaan untuk ulang tahun semua anak, khususnya Zitao, namun senyumnya sedikit luntur saat ia mendengar kata yang di ucapkan oleh ibu pengurus panti saat mereka sarapan.

" Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu anak-anak, seorang dokter akan datang kemari untuk memeriksa kesehatan kalian... tidak perlu takut anak-anak –serunya saat melihat seorang gadis yang siap menangis- pak dokter hanya akan memeriksa dan memberi vitamin pada kalian, dan vitaminnya manis loooh..." ucap ceria ibu panti

Anak-anak yang mendengar itu langsung bersorak bahagia dan berebut untuk siapa yang akan pertama bertemu dengan dokter tersebut, tak terkecuali Zitao yang ingin segera mendapatkan vitamin manis itu.

Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Zitao dan anak-anak lain, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatanya makan setelah terlebih dahulu menyuapi Zitao.

" Dengar pesan mama ya,, jangan nakal pada pak dokter, siapa tau ia akan mengangkat salah satu dari kalian menjadi anakanya." Lanjut ibu panti

Mendengar kata ' mengangkat –menjadi anak' membuat binar penuh harapan muncul di mata Zitao, sementara Yifan langsung kehilangan selera makan dan merasa tidak tenang, perasaan yang sama sebelum ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

OoO

Sebelum makan siang anak-anak telah selesai diperiksa semua dan saat ini mereka sedang bermain sambil bercerita bagaimana perasaan mereka saat berhadapan dengan dokter yang bernama Zhou Mi itu, dan bagaiman rasa manis permen(vitamin) yang mereka dapat.

Sementara ibu panti sedang berbicara serius berdua dengan dokter awal tiga puluhan itu, pembicaraan yang akan merubah hidup dua orang anak adam, pembicaraan yang membuat hati ibu panti diliputi rasa bersyukur, pembacaraan yang diyakini oleh dokter Zhou sebagai awal kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

" Apa anda yakin dok?" tanya ibu panti

" Ya.. saya merasa menemukan apa yang saya cari pada anak itu, bagaimana cara ia bersikap, suaranya, dan tingkahnya mengingatkan saya pada mendiam adik saya dulu. Dan saya yakin dengan keputusan saya, saya harap ibu akan mengabulkan keinginan saya." Balas Dokter Zhou dengan penuh keyakinan dan senyum di wajahnya.

" Ah tentu saja dok, saya akan segera mempersiapkan semuanya, saya harap dokter akan benar-benar menyayangi anak itu seperti keluarga sendiri." Balas ibu panti sambil menyiapkan beberapa dokumen. Ia juga menyuruh seorang pengurus panti yang lain untuk memanggil kan anak beruntung yang akan diadopsi oleh Dokter Zhou dan akan meninggalkan panti asuhan ini, ya meski ia sangat bersedih karena kemungkinan untuk tidak bertemu dengan salah satu malaikat kecilnya itu.

OoO

Yifan baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi saat ia tidak mendapati didi kecilnya ditempat mereka bermain. Alih-alih bertanya pada beberapa anak yang ia temui, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari dimana kemungkinan adik kecilnya pergi ketika merasa bosan kerena menunggu dirinya.

Ia hampir saja mengelilingi panti untuk mencari dimana Zitao berada, sebelum ia mendengar teriakan bahagia Zitao dari balik pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

" Benarkah? Dokter akan menjadi baba tao? Yeay..."

Yifan bisa membayangkan raut bahagia Zitao, karena sedikit lagi impian didi kecilnya itu akan terwujud. Namun semua itu akan berakibat tidak baik baginya terlebih saat ia mendengar jika hanya Zitao yang akan diadopsi, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Zitao mulai nanti, Zitao akan pergi bersama dokter itu, lalu ia akan sendiri disini.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Zitao harus tetap bersama dengannya, dia tidak bisa- tidak akan bisa- berpisah dengan Zitao. Ia akan bahagia bersama Zitao meski itu artinya tinggal di panti sampai mereka besar, dan membuat... Zitao bersedih? Bisakah ia bersikap seperti itu? bersikap egois akan kebahagiaan Tao?

OoO

" GEGEEEEE..." teriak Tao saat ia masuk kedalam kamar tidur dimana Yifan berada.

" Tebak ge, Tao mendapat kado apa dari tuhan?" Yifan bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata panda itu, lalu sanggupkah ia untuk merusak semua itu?

" Eumm... entahlah, gege tidak tau, coba Zitao ceritakan seperti apa kado dari tuhan itu." bohong, Yifan jelas-jelas berbohong saat ia tau apa yang dimaksud kado oleh Zitao.

" Tuhan mengabulkan doa tao ge, tuhan menghadiahkan dokter zhou sebagai baba tao, tao bahagia sekali ge~~~." Ucap Zitao sambil memeluk Yifan.

Yifan sendiri tidak langsung membalas ucapan Tao, ia hanya mengelus pucuk kepala didinya itu sayang, sementara tangan yang satunya meremas kasur tempat ia duduk kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan perasaanya.

" Gege dengar tidak sih?" kesal Tao saat ia tidak mendengar satupun ucapan Yifan, terbukti dari bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

" Gege dengar kok zi... cha sekarang kita bereskan pakaianmu dulu, bukankah kau akan pergi dengan babamu nanti?" ucap Yifan sambil berjalan mendahului Zitao menuju lemari pakaian mereka.

" hiks..." sebuah isakan kecil menghentikan gerakan Yifan untuk memasukkan baju kedalam tas kecil bergambar panda. Buru-buru ia berbalik untuk menenangkan Zitao yang sepertinya akan-mulai- menangis.

" Gege marah pada Zitao?" lirih Zitao saat ia melihat wajah Yifan.

" Tidak, gege tidak marah, kenapa gege harus marah? Kenapa Zitao menangis?" tanya Yifan

" Zitao takut gege marah karena zitao akan pergi bersama baba zhou hiks.."

" Gege tidak marah kok, gege malah senang sekarang zitao sudah punya baba. Jadi Zitao tidak boleh menangis, mengerti?" ucap Yifan sambil membawa Zitao ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya Yifan memutuskan untuk menepati janjinya, membiarkan kebahagiaan Zitao terjadi, membiarkan Zitao pergi bersama baba baru meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berharap pada Tuhan untuk membuat didinya tetap mengingat hubungan mereka dan akan mempertemukan mereka.

OoO

Dari balik pintu kamar tidur, seorang wanita setengah baya hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. Ibu panti itu menyaksikan setiap moment antara Yifan dan Zitao, ia bahkan menyaksikan dengan jelas setiap kebohongan yang disampaikan Yifan pada Zitao.

Rasa menyesal hinggap dalam hati kecilnya, bagaimana ia bisa tega memisahkan kakak-beradik itu hanya karena terlalu sering mendengar permohonan salah satunya. Ia ingin membatalkan surat adopsi di tangan dokter itu, namun sama halnya dengan Yifan, ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah sedih Zitao jika anak itu gagal memiliki keluarga.

Dengan rasa haru yang besar ia memutuskan untuk mendukung keinginan Yifan membiarkan Zitao memiliki keluarga dan ia berjanji akan segera membuat Yifan juga ikut berbahagia meski tanpa Zitao disisi anak itu.

OoO

Matahari baru saja menempati singgasananya di langit, sinarnya yang malu-malu berusaha membangunkan setiap orang dari tidurnya. Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang ini, ia telah siap dengan pakaian training berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya yang mempesona.

Pemuda bersurai senada dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan itu tengah berkuat menyiapkan sarapan untuk babanya yang akan berangkat kerja, meski hanya sandwich sederhana, namun ia yakin jika orang yang telah merawatnya selama beberapa tahun ini akan bahagia ketika memakan hasil karyanya saat ia tinggal untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutin paginya, jogging.

Pemuda itu, yang dulu selalu di panggil Zitao, kini bernama Erlang, Zhou Erlang. Nama itu dulunya adalah nama dari adik Dokter Zhou, adik yang telah meninggal jauh sebelum Zitao diangkat menjadi anak.

" Baba.. sarapannya sudah siap." Teriak Zitao dari dapur, sambil memindahkan hasil karyanya ke meja makan.

Seorang lelaki yang umurnya melewati setengah abad langsung menduduki kursi di seberang meja makan, berhadapan langsung dengan kursi yang biasa digunakan oleh Zitao.

" Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanyanya pada Zitao sambil meminum jus yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Zitao.

" Nanti siang aku akan ke cafe untuk mendiskusikan tugas akhir dengan shixun dan kai.. lalu aku akan bermain basket dengan teman SMA." Jawab si anak sambil memakan sarapanya.

" Sebelum ke cafe datanglah ke rumah sakit dulu." Yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Zitao.

OoO

Zitao baru saja keluar dari cafe tempat ia dan teman-temannya mendiskusikan masalah tugas yang berakhir dengan membicarakan beberapa gadis bertubuh menggoda yang ada di universitas mereka. Obrolan yang cukup menyenangkan menurutnya, setidaknya dia bisa membuat list gadis gadis yang bisa ia pacari atau sekedar diajak berkencan.

Dan karena pikirannya yang sibuk mengingat-ingat wajah gadis yang bernama Luhan, yang Shixun bilang memiliki kulit yang bagus, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan kemungkinan orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tak ayal tubuhnya langsung limbung saat menabrak seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

Untung saja pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu memiliki reflek yang bagus, hingga ia tidak sampai jatuh terduduk hanya karena menabrak seseorang. Tapi kenapa posenya seperti ini? Kenapa laki-laki asing itu memeluk pinggangnya , seperti memeluk wanita? Mau ditaruh dimana predikatnya sebagai seorang atlet wushu.

OoO

Kris hanya perlu segelas iced americano untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sekarang, laporan dari anak buahnya yang menyebutkan kalau barang mereka gagal dikirim sukses membuat moodnya hancur seketika. Tidak ada kata gagal dalam kamus keluarga 'Wu', itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh pamannya setelah ia di jemput dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dulu.

Mereka yang telah membuat moodnya hancur akan segera mendapatkan balasanya, kalau perlu lebih parah dari sekedar menggagalkan transaksi bisnisnya. Bahkan kalau perlu ia akan membereskan mereka beserta orang yang mereka sayangi, bukankah itu balasan yang setimpal karena telah membuat seorang Kris Wu meradang.

Pintu cafe sudah ada di depan mata, namun langkah Kris harus berhenti karena bunyi yang berasal dari telepon pintarnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan panggilan yang harusnya penting itu, dan segera melangkah memasuki cafe sebelum seseorang menabrak dirinya dan mengakibatkan panggilan itu terputus.

Kris hampir mengumpat pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah ia peluk pinggangnya, kalau saja pandangan mereka tidak bertemu. Bagi Kris, mata dan pandangan itu terasa sangat familiar, seakan-akan ia sangat merindukan mata dan binar itu.. mata dan binar dari seseorang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya, mata dan binar yang dimiliki didi kecilnya.

OoO

Mereka duduk berhadapan kini, dengan segelas latte dan iced americano di atas meja serta ponsel milik Kris dengan layar yang retak. Pemuda bernama Erlang, itu yang Kris ketahui, masih saja memandangnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

" Tak perlu dipikirkan. Mungkin aku memang harus mengganti ponselku sekarang." Ucap Kris enteng.

Sementara Erlang hanya menatap sangsi pada Kris, pasalnya ponsel yang Kris gunakan termasuk ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan fitur lengkap dan pasti harganya lumayan mahal. Ya meski bisa saja dia mengganti ponsel Kris dengan ponsel yang sama, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin membuat babanya mengintrogasinya karena pengeluaran kartu kreditnya yang tiba-tiba membesar.

" Erlang?"

"Ya" jawab pemuda itu buru-buru, mungkin takut jika orang yang lebih tua darinya itu merasa tidak dihormati karena dia tertangkap tidak memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda dengan surai hitam itu, pemuda yang mengingatkanya pada sosok Zitao, didi kecil yang sangat ia rindukan, satu-satunya tempat Kris mencurahkan semua perhatiannya. Ah mengingat sosok Zitao malah membuat Kris terpaku seketika, dan tanpa sadar mengumamkan nama itu pelan.

OoO

Zitao terpaku begitu pemuda di depannya ini mengucapkan nama kecilnya, meski lelaki dengan pakaian layaknya seorang pemimpin perusahaan ini mengucapkan dengan suara yang kecil, tapi telinganya masih mampu mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan nada yang sarat kerinduan.

"Zitao?" Beonya " Apa kris ge mengenal seseorang dengan nama itu?" tanya Zitao penuh rasa penasaran.

Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dan cerita yang mampu membuat Zitao terteguh lalu mengeluarkan air mata secara tidak sadar.

" Ya, itu nama didi kecilku dulu. Kami bertemu disebuah panti asuhan, hanya anak kecil itu yang yang berani menyapaku sementara anak lainnya meninggalkanku. Sayangnya kami terpisah karena dia diadopsi dan kemudian salah satu pamanku menganggkatku menjadi anaknya, dan lucunya...aku sangat merindukannya, ah sepertinya dia seumuran denganmu." Cerita Kris yang diakhiri kekehan seakan-akan ia mentertawakan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

" Yi..Yifan ge?" Tanya Zitao atau Erlang sambil meneteskan airmata, ia ingat sekarang, siapa pemuda pirang di depannya ini, ia ingat setiap kenangan yang mereka lalui di panti, ia ingat bagaimana sayangnya Yifan ge padanya. Dan ia menyesal karena tidak menyadari jika Kris ge adalah Yifan ge, gegenya, gege yang sangat ia sayangi, dan gege yang nantinya akan mengubah hidupnya.

OoO

Hubungan kakak adik antara Yifan dan Zitao menjadi sangat dekat bahkan lebih dekat dari yang bisa kalian bayangkan, karena sekarang, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, nyatanya kini seorang Zitao atau tadinya terkenal sebagai si playboy Erlang, malah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Wu Yifan. Yang tadinya ia kenalkan sebagai kakak pada Shixun, sahabatnya sejak ia menggunakkan nama Zhou Erlang, malah menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Dan hebatnya, sosok Kris mampu membuat Erlang, yang sering mengencani banyak wanita cantik, menjadi pribadi yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan saat mereka belum bertemu.

Kai bahkan sempat syok dan menjauhi Erlang selama seminggu, sebelum ia mampu menerima kenyataan jika sahabatnya yang ia yakini seratus persen normal menjadi bottom dari pemuda bernama Kris, ya bahkan ia akui jika aura dari seorang Kris Wu itu sangat mendominasi. Tapi ia yakin seratus persen jika, ia, Shixun, Erlang, dan Kris adalah sekumpulan pemuda normal yang menyukai wanita dengan wajah dan lekuk tubuh menggoda. Dan status antara Kris dan Erlang nyatanya mampu membuat ia merasa ditampar saat itu, meski hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang aneh di negara mereka.

Namun sampai saat ini, hubungan itu masih Zitao rahasiakan dari babanya, karena ia tahu jika baba yang sangat ia sayangi itu tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan sejenis antara ia dan Kris. Ia yakin jika babanya tahu statusnya ini, babanya akan sangat marah, dan Zitao tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, tapi ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Kris, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia hanya berharap, jika sampai akhir nanti ia masih bisa bersama Kris tanpa membuat babanya marah dan kecewa.

OoO

Tapi nyatanya, Baba Zhou mengetahui semuanya, hubungan antara putranya dan Kris, siapa sebenarnya Kris, dan ia sengaja untuk menyimpan semua itu sendiri, dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkan putranya dari sosok monster bernama Kris Wu.

Hingga ia merencanakan perjodohan antara Zitao dengan Lily, putri salah satu teman sekolahnya, karena ia yakin jika Zitao tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini dan memang itu yang ia harapkan, Zitao yang menerima perjodohan ini dan Kris yang akhirnya menjauhi putranya.

OoO

" Baba menjodohkanku.." ucap Zitao lirih saat mereka bertemu. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Baba Zhou mengajak Zitao untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran keluarga dengan temannya, yang berakhir dengan membicarakan pertunangnnya dengan gadis yang ia akui cantik dan sangat keibuan.

" Apa babamu tau zi?" tanya Kris dengan suara dingin, yang sukses membuat Zitao terkejut, pasalnya Kris sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan nada seperti itu saat mereka bersama, akhirnya Zitao hanya menggangguk pelan.

" Ya... sepertinya." -Kris menatap pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya heran-" Saat perjalanan pulang baba hanya memintaku untuk menerima lily dan tidak membuatnya kecewa lagi.. bagaimana ini ge? Baba sepertinya tau hubungan kita ..hiks.. dan.. dan aku tidak ingin membuat baba marah hiks..jadi ku..kurasa sebaiknya ki..."

Tangisan Zitao sedikit teredam karena Kris yang langsung mencium bibirnya. Pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin melihat airmata keluar dari kedua nektar Zitao, dan dengan terpaksa ia menyetujui semua keinginan Zitao, meski akhirnya ia harus mendengar serangkain kata-kata permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibir yang telah menjadi candunya itu.

Tapi bukan Kris namanya jika ia akan melepaskan yang telah menjadi miliknya, dan baginya Huang Zitao adalah miliknya, dan ia akan menghancurkan apapun dan siapapun yang berusaha mengambil miliknya. Dan otaknya telah menyusun rencana untuk tetap membuat Zitao menjadi miliknya, tanpa membuat Zitao kecewa atau ketakutan.

OoO

Zitao hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara di samping tubuh tak bernyawa babanya, ia menyesal tidak memaksa itu mengantar babanya tadi. Setidaknya ia mampu menyelamatkan babanya ketika kecelakaan yang disusul ledakan itu terjadi.

Belum ada dua jam babanya pamit menuju rumah sakit, Zitao telah mendapat panggilan dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan jika Dokter Zhou mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. Jadi ia bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan babanya.

Tapi tubuh dihadapannya ini mampu membuat hatinya mencelos dan bertanya-tanya, mengapa orang sebaik babanya meninggal secepat ini? Mengapa orang sebaik babanya meninggal dengan cara seperti ini? Mengapa orang yang selalu mengobati luka malah meninggal dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar? Apakah semua ini kesalahnya? Ia belum minta maaf pada babanya, ia belum mengakui semua kesalahanya, ia belum mengatakan betapa ia berterima kasih telah dirawat oleh babanya, ia belum membuat babanya bangga akan dirinya.

OoO

Kris datang kepemakaman dengan senyum yang sengaja ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya, dengan tawa jahat yang sengaja ia tahan setelah turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke samping Zitao. Menenangkan pemuda itu dengan sedikit tepukan dan rangkulan yang sewajarnya dihadapan semua orang. Sepanjang prosesi pemakaman Kris hanya mengusap punggung pemuda yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan airmata itu.

Saat mereka masuk ke mobil dan berjalan ke arah rumah Zitao, Kris baru memeluk tubuh lemah itu erat, mengucapkan serangkain kata penenang dan terus membujuk Zitao untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sementara Zitao yang sedang kalut akhirnya menyetujui semua permintaan Kris yang lebih mirip perinta namun dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus, untuk tinggal bersama Kris, yang tanpa ia ketahui telah menjadi alasan kenapa babanya meninggal.

OoO

Zhoumi baru menjalankan mobilnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu saat ia mendapatkan panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Dan tanpa curiga ia menjawab panggilan itu yang ternyata membuat rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

'Selamat pagi tuan zhou.' –ucap suara diseberang sana

" Kris?" tanya Zhaumi langsung, ya dia mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu, yang hanya dijawab kekehan oleh si penelepon

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

'Anda tau dengan jelas apa yang saya inginkan, tuan Zhou.'

" Zitao tidak akan menjadi milikku. Tidak selama aku masih hidup."

'Maka pergilah ke neraka, tuan Zhou, dan zitao akan menjadi milikku lagi.'

Zhoumi baru saja akan berteriak memaki Kris sebelum ia melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearahnya, dan seketika semua menjadi gelap dan panas karena ledakan yang terjadi sesaat pasca benturan itu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEBAT 3K+ DENGAN CUAPCUAPNYA**

 **SEJUJURNYA INI FF YANG MAU YANU IKUTIN LOMBA, YANG DIADAKAN OLEH PARA KTS...**

 **TAPI YA TAPI... YANU TIBA-TIBA BINGGUNG MAU NGETIK INI FF SEPERTI APA**

 **DAN JADI LAH SEPERTI INI,**

 **MUNGKIN ADA YANG BINGGUNG DENGAN NAMA-NAMA YANG YANU GUNAKAN,**

 **YANG PASTI**

 **ZHOU ELRANG = HUANG ZITAO**

 **KRIS WU = WU YIFAN**

 **NAMA ITU HANYA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MELENGKAPI SITUASI DAN KONDISI YANG ADA PADA TIAP TIAP ADEGAN**

 **AH.. UNTUK FF KT YANG LAIN , YANU SUDAH BUAT ALUR SAMPAI AKHIR KOK, TINGGAL NGETIK SAJA..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT FICT YEAH**

Yanu Januarti


End file.
